Lost in the Echo
by Runa Gami
Summary: Naruto yang sudah memenangkan peperangan tiba-tiba mengalami lupa ingatan akibat jutsu Obito. Kyuubi yang ikut amnesia pun kembali pada sifatnya yang licik dan jahat. Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasakan kebencian kepada desanya akibat hasutan dari Kyuubi? Warn:DarkFemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : Fem Naru X Sasuke**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance**

**Rating : Tenang,masih T kok :D**

**.**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Alur kecepetan,Gaje,banyak Typo,dll.**

**.**

Angin yang sejuk menerpa setiap helaian rambut pirangnya. Sesekali mata _shappire_ itu terpejam,seakan ia tengah meresapi setiap hembusan sang angin yang menerpanya. Namun,wajahnya kembali sendu ketika mengingat semua telah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang telah ia lupakan. Bagaimana bisa? Ia pun tidak tahu,semua begitu cepat terjadi. Dan sekarang yang ia ingat hanyalah namanya dan Kurama yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Ne,Kurama?" Tiba-tiba Naruto datang menemui Kurama.

Kurama yang tengah tertidur pun terpaksa harus bangun karena Kurama tidak mau gendang telinganya rusak karena suara 'khas' (baca:cempreng) milik Naruto.

"**Apa?**" Jawab Kurama yang kemudian kembali terpejam.

"Apa yang telah aku lupakan?" Lirih Naruto. Mata _shappire_ nya menatap penuh harapan pada Kurama.

"**Biar waktu yang menjelaskan,karena aku pun tidak tahu.**"

"Aku—"

Braakkk...

"Naruto!"

Belum sempat Naruto melajutkan perkataannya,suara menggelegar Sakura membuatnya kembali ke 'dunia' nyata. Naruto pun melirik pintu kamarnya yang sudah rusak (baca:hancur) akibat ulah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau duduk di jendela,Naruto? Kau tahu,aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi."

Sakura mulai menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menatap langit biru. "Hn? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto sekenaknya.

"Huft.." Sakura menghela nafas beratnya. "Kau masih punya kami,Naruto. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mengingat semuanya." Ucap Sakura seraya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke training ground 7,Naruto! Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun pasti sudah menunggu kita!" Sakura pun menarik Naruto,sementara sang 'korban' yang tangannya ditarik pun hanya menurut saja.

.

.

_**In Training ground 7..**_

"Kakashi-sensei! Maaf kami terlambat!" Teriak Sakura dari jauh,yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan tersenyum. Bagaimana author bisa tahu Kakashi sedang tersenyum? Author melihat matanya yang melengkung ^.

"Tidak apa-apa,Sakura,Naruto." Jawab Kakashi ketika Sakura dan Naruto telah sampai didekat Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Sakura yang masih mengatur nafasnya hanya tersenyum,dan Naruto? Ia juga sedang mengatur nafasnya namun tidak ada ekspresi tertentu yang ia tunjukan.

"Kenapa disini serasa seperti ada dua orang Uchiha,sih?!" Gerutu Sakura.

Hening...

Semua menatap Sakura,sementara Sakura hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah! Ayo sekarang kita latihan!"

Team 7 pun mulai bersiap,mereka mulai mencari tempat bersembunyi yang strategis namun tidak dapat diketahui. "Anggap aku sebagai musuh kalian,meski kalian sudah menang perang sekalipun." Ucap Kakashi tegas.

Sementara di semak-semak belukar,Naruto terdiam. Ia memikirkan apa yang baru saja Kakashi katakan.

'Perang?'

Trang.. Trang..

Naruto tersentak,ia menoleh kedepan. Ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mulai menyerang Kakashi. Perlahan Naruto pun mengeluarkan kunai dan melakukan Shunshin.

Trang.. Brak..

Tiba-tiba Naruto berada di belakang Kakashi,ia hendak menusukan kunainya tepat di leher Kakashi. Namun,Kakashi lebih dulu menendang perutnya hingga ia terpental menabrak pohon dengan cukup keras.

"Uhuk.." Naruto memuntahkan darahnya,ia mengusap sisa darah yang berada disudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah menggunakan chidori nya untuk menyerang Kakashi.

Cit..cit..cit..

"_Seraaanngg!"_

"_Arrggghhh..."_

"_Kau tidak akan pernah menang,Naruto!"_

"_Ayah selalu ada untukmu,Naruto."_

"_Kau bisa menggunakan chakra ku dan kita akan menyerangnya berasama-sama."_

"_Tidak! Naruto!"_

Potongan kejadian-kejadian itu mulai terngiang kembali didalam otak Naruto. Ia memegang erat kepalanya yang mulai terasa tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

"Arrgghhh.." Rintihnya.

Tubuhnya yang tadi sempat berdiri tegak,kini kembali merosot. Tangannya semakin erat memegang kepalanya.

"Naruto?!" Teriak Sakura.

Kakashi dan Sasuke pun mulai menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menahan sakit.

"Sa—kit" Lirihnya. Semua siluet kejadian-kejadian itu semakin jelas di ingatan Naruto. '_Jadi—Memang benar dulu ada perang?! Dan aku—ada disana!'_

.

_**Flashback.**_

Ditempat pertempuran..

Naruto,team Taka,para 5 kage dan hokage terdahulu tengah berusaha untuk membatalkan rencana mata bulan Obito.

"Menyerahlah,Naruto! Serahkan Kyuubi kepadaku,karena kalian semua tidak akan menang melawanku!" Ucap Obito.

Naruto semakin mnegerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan Obito. "Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku tidak akan kalah,Obito! Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuubi sampai kapanpun!" Ucap Naruto penuh tekad.

Obito tersenyum licik. "Baiklah,aku akan memaksamu untuk menyerahkan Kyuubi padaku." Dengan cepat Obito merapalkan sebuah jutsu.

"Jutsu apa itu,Kyuu?" Naruto bertanya pada Kyuubi yang mulai bersiaga.

"**Aku tidak tahu pasti,yang aku tahu jutsu itu dapat membuat korbannya terperangkap genjutsu dan tidak bisa terbebas lagi**." Kyuubi menghela nafas lelahnya. "**Satu-satunya cara,kau harus menghentikan jurus Obito sebelum ia selesai merapalkan jutsunya**."

Naruto mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia pun melesat kearah Obito yang sepertinya hampir selesai merapalkan jutsunya. Ditangan Naruto sudah terbentuk rasensuriken. "Terima ini,Obito!" Teriaknya.

Namun,sial bagi Naruto. Obito sudah selesai merapalkan jutsunya,dan sekarang ia terperangkap dalan genjutsu yang baru saja Kyuubi ceritakan. "Arrgghh,sial!" Bentaknya.

"Naruto!" Yondaime hokage aka Minato menatap cemas anaknya yang tengah terperangkap. '_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hahaha... Akhirnya kau terperangkap juga,Naruto. Dengan begini,Kyuubi akan mudah untukku ambil." Ucap Obito penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Naruto mulai memucat,ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar,namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Kyu,ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi.

"**Kita terperangkap dalam genjutsu Obito,gaki.**"

Naruto pun terdiam,ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kyubi yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "**Aku punya cara untuk keluar dari sini,Naruto**."

Naruto pun sedikit tersenyum,ia menghampiri Kyuubi. "Baiklah,ayo kita lakukan! Ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

"**Tapi,kau harus menggunakan semua chakramu dan seperempat dari chakraku. Dan itu semua akan ada efeknya. Kau dan aku akan mati,namun jika beruntung kita akan lupa ingatan."**

"Apapun efek yang akan kudapatkan,aku siap! Ayo Kyuu!"

"**Baiklah! Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit,bersiaplah**!" Kyuubi mulai merapalkan jutsu. Naruto mulai bersiaga. Dan seketika cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya memejamkan matanya dan mulai merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Arrrggghhh.." Karena tidak kuat,ia pun berteriak. Naruto pun terjatuh. Ia sedikit membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sekitarnya.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah membuat genjutsu itu dengan sangat rumit! Dan dengan mudahnya ia keluar?! Sialan kau,Kyuubi!" Runtuk Obito.

Sementara Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya mulai tersenyum puas. "Kyuu,kita berhasil!" Ucap Naruto.

Sakura,Minato,Sasuke,dan Tsunade pun menghampiri Naruto yang tengah bersimpuh menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan chakra medisnya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Dobe?" Sasuke menatap lekat Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"A—Aku tidak apa-apa,Teme. Tenang saja." Jawabnya setengah terbata.

"Apanya tidak apa-apa,Naruto?! Chakra mu sudah habis,jika kau melakukan satu serangan saja terkuraslah chakramu!" Sakura mulai menceramahi Naruto.

"Satu serangan ya?" Naruto menggumam.

Ia bangkit dan mulai berlari secepat mungkin dengan rasensuriken ditangan kanannya.

"Naruutoo!"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan Minato,Tsunade,dan Sakura yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan—

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menuruti apa kata orang lain,Dobe!" Yak,Sasuke tepat berlari disebelahnya.

"Sa—suke?" Naruto kaget. Ya tentu saja ia kaget. "Untuk apa kau menyusulku,hah?!"

".."

Obito sudah ada didepan mata Naruto dan Sasuke. Obito yang belum siap menerima serangan hanya diam. "Terima ini!"

Blaaarrr... Bruk..

Serangan Naruto telak mengenai Obito. Obito kini terlempar dan menabrak tebing,ia terluka parah,namun belum mati.

Cit...Cit..Cit..

"Chidori!"

Blaarrr...

Serangan terakhir dari Sasuke telak membuat Obito mati. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke masih berdiri ditempatnya,menatap Obito yang telah terbujur kaku. "Kita—Menang?" Naruto menggumam. Namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Hn."

Ya,pasukan aliansi dan tentu saja pahlawan mereka menang melawan Obito.

Pandangan Naruto semakin memburam,kepalanya terasa terantam beribu-ribu beton. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot dan akhirnya semua gelap.

.

Berminggu-minggu kemudian,Naruto pun terbangun dari koma-nya. Namun apa yang Kyuubi katakan saat perang waktu itu pun terjadi,Naruto tidak ingat ia ingat hanyalah namanya dan Kyuubi yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Apa aku harus percaya pada orang-orang disini,Kyuu?"

"**Sebaiknya tidak,bersikaplah seperti biasa. Dan saatnya tiba kita akan mengungkap sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."**

_**Flashback off..**_

Naruto pun akhirnya ambruk,karena ia tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit di kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita bawa keapartemanya saja,Sensei." Ucap Sakura yang hanya di beri jawaban anggukan oleh Kakashi dan Sasuke.

.

.

'_Kau bodoh! Pergi dari sini bocah pembawa sial!'_

'_Kau membunuh ayahku! Pergi kau!'_

'_Kau memang pantas mendapatkan penderitaan,bocah siluman!'_

'_Aku akan bahagia jika memukulmu setiap hari dengan balok dan batu,bocah siluman!'_

Naruto gelisah dalam tidurnya,keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Hingga akhirnya mata shappire itu terlihat. Mata indah itu menampakkan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Aku—Dibenci?" Lirihnya. Perlahan air matanya keluar dan menetes di pipinya yang mulus.

"**Sepertinya memang kau dibenci penduduk disini,Naruto.**"

Naruto terdiam,ia masih terlihat syok akan siluet memory buruk yang sempat muncul lagi dalam otaknya.

"Tapi,mereka semua terlihat baik. Ba—bagaimana mungkin,Kyuu?" Naruto berusaha menolak semua perkataan Kyuubi yang mulai membuatnya merasakan kebencian.

"**Mungkin mereka sedang melakukan rencana untuk membunuhmu. Bisa saja kebaikan mereka hanya topeng,Naruto!**" Kyuubi mulai geram. Ia tahu apa yang host-nya alami,siluet memory itu bukanlah mimpi! Itu kenyataan! "**Bukalah matamu! Kau akan mati ditengah warga desa yang bahagia karena berhasil membuatmu meregang nyawa!**"

Naruto tampak memikirkan apa yang baru saja Kyuubi katakan. Kyuubi benar,ia tidak mau mati konyol karena disiksa oleh warga disini. "Lalu,apa yang harus aku lakukan,Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menyeringai,ia menatap Host-nya dengan minat. "**Pergi dari desa ini,dan cari jati dirimu sendiri,Naruto!**" Jawabnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan pergi dari desa ini,dan ketika aku kembali aku akan menghancurkan desa ini!" Ucap Naruto penuh dengan kebencian.

Melihat apa yang Host-nya rasakan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum puas dan licik. **"Perjalanan** **yang menarik akan menunggumu diluar sana,Naruto.**" Ucap Kyuubi.

**TBC**

**Halo minna-san! Gomen'nasai,Runa mengganti cerita Abanchu-ru Naruto dengan Last in the Echo . Karena Runa fikir cerita yang lama (Abanchu-ru Naruto) masih sulit untuk dicari endingnya. Dan cerita Abanchu-ru Naruto yang baru ini Runa mendapat bantuan dari rekan Runa,yaitu ****Self201**** !**

**Runa ucapkan Hontou ni Arigatou Self-san! Karena Self-san sudah membantu Runa ^o^**

**Dan untuk para reader's semoga tidak kecewa ya. Runa tunggu review nya! ^o^b**


	2. Chapter 2

Yasashi-kun : Hihi,Runa juga maunya Naruto bakal sadis. ^^ Arigatou reviewnya...

LNaruSasu : Wah,arigatou atas pujiannya.. Runa jadi malu nih. Hihi. Untuk art,love and japan akan Runa post secepatnya kok. Arigatou review nya..

Kitsune17 : hehe,Runa emang sengaja ngebuat DarkfemNaru. Makanya Runa buat Narunya jahat.. Arigatou reviewnya..

hanazawa kay : okay,ini sudah Runa lanjut. Arigatou reviewnya..

mitsuka sakurai : Ha'i,sudah Runa lanjut. Arigatou reviewnya..

Rika no kitsune : Pairnya SasuFemNaru ^^ Siap,akan Runa buat sadis. Arigatou reviewnya..

**.**

"**Lost of the Echo"**

**Naruto itu punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : Fem Naru X Sasuke**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance**

**Rating : Tenang,masih T kok :D**

**.**

**Warning : Gander Bander,Alur kecepetan,Gaje,banyak Typo,dll.**

.

Trang..

Jleb..

Naruto menancapkan beberapa kunai nya pada pohon-pohon yang berada disekitarnya. Wajahnya menekuk bosan, "Ayolah Kyuu,kapan kau akan mengajarkanku beberapa jurus yang sedikit bermutu dari ini?!" Gumam Naruto jengkel.

Kurama pun hanya mendengus saat mendengar ucapan sang 'inang' yang benar-benar tidak bisa sedikit bersabar.

"**Baiklah,seperti nya ini saat yang pas untuk memeberitahumu sesuatu." **

Sorot mata Kyuubi mulai menampakkan keseriusan,didalam bawah sadarnya Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya kearah Kyuubi. "Memberitahuku apa,Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Kau memiliki kekuatan khas Uzumaki,Naruto. Aku tau itu sejak kau sadar dulu."**

"Ap-Kekuatan apa itu,Kyuu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Kekuatan khas Uzumaki? Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasakan kekuatan khas apapun ditubuhnya?

"**Doujutsu rinnegan."**

Mata _blue sapphire_ Naruto membulat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Rinnegan?

"Rinnegan? Kemarin aku sempat membaca tentang Rinnegan di perpustakaan. Itu—Itu sangat hebat Kyuu!" Naruto pun berjingkrak kegirangan saat ia mengetahui kekuatan terpendamnya. Wajahnya menampakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat.

Kyuubi pun mulai menceritakan rencana latihan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan terpendam Naruto.

Sementara Naruto dalam dunia nyata,ia terlihat sedang terduduk di bawah pohon besar,dan tengah memejamkan matanya. Rambutnya yang terkibas oleh angin sepoi membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Aksen cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu menyorot karena tertutup dahan pun membuatnya bagai boneka yang tengah bernafas.

Tak lama kemudian,pupil _blue sapphire_ itu terlihat. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Senyum licik bagai rubah pun terlihat di wajah cantiknya. "Akan ku buat desa busuk ini rata dengan tanah!" gumamnya.

.

.

Skip time...

Tiga bulan pun berlalu,Naruto sudah menguasai dengan sempurna semua elemen,kekkai,genkai,dan genjutsu. Semua itu dipelajarinya secara diam-diam dengan Kyuubi.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi dari desa ini." Diliriknya jam weker yang tergeletak dimeja tuanya. "Sudah pukul 23.30,aku harus bergegas." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto mulai mengemasi beberapa pakaian,kunai,suriken,dan beberapa kertas peledak. Rambut pirang sepunggungnya ia ikat _ponytail_ tinggi dan sedikit menyisakan beberapa poni nya. Siapa sangka,gadis manis ini akan menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kejam?

Naruto pun berjalan menuju gerbang konoha dengan santai,beberapa orang pun menyapa nya walau hanya dibalas senyuman palsu oleh Naruto. Sesampainya digerbang,Naruto mulai melakukan rencana yang sempat ia bicarakan dengan Kyuubi.

Sebelumnya ia membuat bunshin,lalu tubuh yang asli mengendap-endap keluar dari konoha dan tidak lupa menekan chakranya agar tidak terdetaksi oleh para penjaga gerbang. Sementara sang bunshin pergi bersama kedua penjaga gerbang untuk pengalih perhatian.

"Cih,para penjaga yang bodoh!" Maki Naruto. Ia tersenyum licik dan mulai berjalan kembali keluar gerbang.

Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika suara britone terdengar ditelinganya.

"Mau kemana kau,Dobe?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut,namun dengan mudah ia mengubah emosinya "Bukan urusanmu,Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dingin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi,Dobe. Kembalilah."

Naruto terdiam,ia kembali merasakan bimbang. Didalam lubuk hatinya,ia ingin mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke dan kembali. Sementara bisikan Kyuubi membuatnya kembali tersulut amarah. "Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke desa ini!" Ucap Naruto dengan ketus.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kembali,maka aku akan memaksamu,Dobe." Sasuke pun mulai jengah,ia menaikan satu oktaf suaranya.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku,Sasuke! Jangan pernah mengharapkan ku untuk kembali ke desa ini!"

Naruto segera menyiapkan rasengan dan melakukan hiraishin kebelakang Sasuke. Namun,dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar. Naruto pun hanya menghantam tanah dengan rasengannya. Sasuke mengambil kunai dan mulai waspada. Namun..

Braakk...

Uhuukk..

Bunshin Naruto telak mengenai Sasuke dengan rasengannya. "Jangan pernah fokus hanya pada satu musuh,Teme." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke mengerenyit,punggungnya terasa sangat sakit karena rasengan Naruto. "Aku—mohon,Dobe. Jangan—pergi.." Suara Sasuke semakin melemah.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto. "Ma—maaf,Sasuke." Isaknya. Narutopun mulai bergegas kembali keluar gerbang sebelum para penjaga kembali.

Tak lama kemudian,pupil onyx itu pun menutup.

.

Dalam perjalanannya,Naruto masih saja menangis. Air matanya enggan berhenti,hatinya pun terasa sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi,tapi ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Sasuke terluka.

"**Berhenti menangisi Uchiha itu,gaki!"** Gertak Kyuubi.

"Tidak bisa Kyuu! Air mata ini bodoh! Ia tidak mau berhenti!" Gumam Naruto deselingi isak tangisnya.

"**Kau yang terlalu cengeng! Sifat lembekmu itu tidak akan berguna! Kau akan jadi orang tidak berguna karena kau cengeng,bodoh!"** Maki Kyuubi.

Namun Naruto masih saja menangis,ia tidak menanggapi semua ocehan menyakitkan Kyuubi. Yang ia fokuskan hanyalah perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika ia menyakiti Sasuke.

"**Dengarkan aku,bodoh! Lupakan perasaan anehmu itu jika kau mau ku bantu untuk menghancurkan desa itu!"** Gertak Kyuubi yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh,Kyuu! Aku tidak bo—"

Perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai seketika menguap begitu saja ketika perjalanannya terhenti karena sekelompok rampok menghadangnya. "Lihatlah,apa yang akan kita dapatkan malam ini? Seorang gadis yang tengah menangis!" Ucap salah satu rampok itu seraya tertawa.

"Bagaimana jika gadis polos itu kita culik? Lumayan untuk pemuas hawa nafsu kita!"

"Ya! Aku setuju!"

Itulah yang para perampok bejad itu katakan. Mereka tertawa meremehkan melihat Naruto yang menurut mereka polos. Padahal Naruto tengah menahan rasa jengkelnya karena perampok itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Sudah berbincangnya? Bisakah kalian minggir? Aku ingin lewat,kalian menghabiskan waktuku." Ucap Naruto dingin. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi takut sedikitpun.

Sementara para perampok itu hanya terdiam,beberapa dari mereka mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mereka menggeram marah . "Cih,sombong sekali kau bocah!"

"Minggir atau ku bunuh kalian!" Ancam Naruto yang tengah menatap tajam kelompok perampok itu.

Para perampok itu kembali tertawa keras. Mereka memandang remeh Naruto. "Wah..wah.. berani sekali kau bocah,tapi kami tidak takut dengan ancamanmu itu!"

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan dari salah satu perampok itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto. Lalu ia menghilang menggunakan sunshin dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada dibelakang salah satu perampok itu. Ia pun menebas kepala sang perampok sehingga tengkorak kepala itu terbelah. Darah segar mulai mengalir didaerah itu.

Sementara perampok lain hanya menatap horor apa yang terjadi baru saja. "Kau! Beraninya kau membunuh teman kami! Kau harus membayarnya,bocah tengik!" Ucap sang ketua lalu mulai menyerang Naruto dan diikuti oleh semua anak buahnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mantap bosan,ia mengaktifkan rinnegannya dan merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah perampok itu seraya bergumam. "Shinra tensei."

"Arrgghhhh!"

Tekanan tak kasat mata pun berhasil membuat para perampok yang ingin menerjangnya itu terlempar. Tanpa membuang waktu,Naruto segera merapalkan jutsu "Fuuton release : wind shuriken."

Sett..

Brak..

Jleebb..

"Arrgghh!"

Shuriken angin melaju cepat mencabik-cabik tubuh perampok-perampok itu. Tubuh mereka yang terpotong dan berceceran tidak membuat Naruto mual sedikitpun. Ia hanya menatap hampa genangan darah dan potongan tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Membosankan." Ucapnya.

"**Inilah yang kuharapkan,gaki. Aku lebih suka sifatmu yang seperti ini."** Kyuubi pun tertawa puas melihat pembunuhan sadis yang Naruto lakukan.

"Aku akan berusaha lagi agar tidak terlihat lemah didepan musuh,Kyuu!" Gumam Naruto penuh semangat.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya saat matahari pagi mulai menampakan dirinya dimuka bumi.

.

Sementara di Konoha..

Rockie 12 tengah berkumpul diruangan bercat putih. Semua menampakan wajah khawatir. Seorang dari mereka tengah tak sadarkan diri. Ya,dia Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun pingsan digerbang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura. Saat itu aku,Shika,dan Chouji sedang berjalan-jalan dan bertemu penjaga gerbang yang tengah membopong Sasuke." Jawab Ino.

Rockie 12 kembali terdiam,mereka tengah meresapi semua perkataan Ino,mungkin saja Sasuke sengaja dibuat pingsan. Ya,itulah yang ada difikiran mereka.

"Sasuke?" Gumam Sakura saat sang empu mata onyx itu mulai tersadar. Seketika semua pasang mata menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Matanya yang tadi memburampun kini mulai terbiasa dengan pencahayaan yang ada diruangan itu.

"Ugh—cepat kejar Naruto!" Lirih Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu,Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Ino dan diikuti para Rockie 12 yang ikut-ikutan bingung juga.

"Kenapa Naruto harus dikejar,Sasuke? Dia pasti sedang berada di apartemennya kan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dia pergi dari desa! Kita harus mengejarnya sebelum ia jauh!" Ucap Sasuke tegas,ia segera turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit itu seraya memegang bahu kirinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya Naru-chan begitu."

"Mendokusai."

"N—Naru-chan."

Semua Rockie 12 (kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke) tercengang. Mereka tidak percaya Naruto pergi dari desa. Padahal Naruto sudah menjadi pahlawan di Konoha. Tapi kenapa?

"Sai,cepat laporkan ini ke hokage-sama. Kita harus segera membuat tim dan membawa Naruto kembali!" Tukas Shikamaru lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Sai.

Sai pun menghilang. Semua Rockie 12 mulai kerumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan peralatan-peralatan ninja mereka.

.

Ruang Hokage..

Braakk..

"Hokage-sama!" Sai membuka pintu ruang hikage dengan keras. Ia pun membungkuk hormat ke arah Tsunade yang mulai menampakan kedutan amarahnya.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan sedikit sopan,Sai?!"

"Maafkah saya Hokage-sama. Tapi ada berita penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

Tsunade pun mulai bersikap serius. Ia melupakan begitu saja pintu ruang hokage yang sedikit rusak akibat ulah Sai.

"Ada berita apa,Sai?"

"Naru-chan pergi dari desa,Tsunade-sama."

Brak..

"Apa?!" Tsunade memukul meja yang ada dihadapannya dengan keras. Ia tidak percaya anak didik kesayangannya pergi dari desa.

"Cepat beritahukan semua Rockie 12 yang tersisa untuk menghadapku. Aku akan memberikan misi membawa Naruto kembali kedesa!" Ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Ha'i." Sai pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Tsunade pun hanya menatap kosong lantai yang ada dibaah kakinya. "Kenapa kau pergi,Naru?" Lirihnya.

**TBC**

**Yap,chapter kedua selesai! Gomennasai jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan.. Runa telah mencoba semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat darkfemnaru. Hihi.**

**Arigatou untuk yang me review ff ini pada chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa untuk Review lagi yaa! Runa sangat butuh reviwe dari para reders sekalian.**

**Thank's to : Self1201 yg sudah membantu Runa!**


End file.
